Uma Estranha Forma de Amar
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Lily acompanha o pai em uma visita à Luna Lovegood.


**Uma Estranha Forma de Amar**

Quando meu pai me chamou para visitar minha madrinha, eu estranhei. Há muitos anos eu não via Luna, que viajava pelo mundo com seu marido Rolf. Ele deve ter reparado no meu rosto confuso, pois acrescentou:

- Luna pretende passar os próximos anos por aqui. Lembra que te contemos que ela teve dois filhos há três anos? Parece que, enfim, decidiu dar um lar apropriado aos meninos.

Lembrava-me que meus pais haviam me mostrado uma carta da minha madrinha contando que ela tivera dois filhos gêmeos, que chamara de Lorcan e Lysander.

Então, havíamos visitado Luna e os meninos, que eram pequenos e rosados, com poucos fios louros nas cabeças. Assim que eles completaram um ano, entretanto, ela resolveu retomar sua viagem.

Olhei para o meu pai, desconfiada. Eu o conhecia muito bem, por isso, sabia que ele não era tão indiferente ao que anunciara quanto queria aparentar. Entretanto, fiquei calada; eu não sabia ao certo se desejava descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Por fim, decidi que o acompanharia para não deixar que fizesse nada do que pudesse se arrepender depois.

- Harry, Lily! Olá! – Disse Rolf sorridente, quando nos recebeu à porta da sua nova casa.

Eu o abracei. Não conhecia o marido de Luna muito bem, pois estava sempre viajando por causa do seu trabalho. Entretanto, ele, como minha madrinha, era fácil de se gostar.

Eu percebi imediatamente que os olhos do meu pai buscavam alguma coisa com desespero enquanto Rolf nos guiava para dentro da casa. Repentinamente, vi o que era: Luna. Seus olhos brilharam quando encontraram os dela, e o sorriso que surgiu nos lábios da minha madrinha iluminou seu rosto.

- Lily! – Exclamou Luna quando reparou na minha presença, - como você cresceu! Seu pai nos contou que você é a melhor aluna do seu ano em Hogwarts! Parece que puxou sua mãe.

Eu sorri, não era a primeira vez que me diziam isso e eu gostava. Além do mais, apesar dos olhares que ela e meu pai tinham trocado, não percebi qualquer ressentimento de Luna ao se referir à minha mãe. Isso me causou certo alívio.

Passamos uma tarde tranqüila na casa da minha madrinha. Apesar do que acontecera quando os olhares deles haviam se cruzado pela primeira vez naquele dia, não houve mais nenhuma evidência de que havia entre meu pai e ela mais do que uma forte e antiga amizade.

Luna me apresentou aos filhos, dois meninos muito parecidos com ela. Eles tinham as bochechas rosadas e os olhos azuis. Os lábios muito vermelhos desenhavam um constante sorriso travesso que eu sempre associara ao meu tio George.

No fim da tarde, Rolf levou os meninos para tomar banho e o acompanhei até o banheiro, enquanto conversávamos sobre quadribol. Quando voltei à sala, desacompanhada, percebi que meu pai segurava as mãos de Luna com força.

- Eu conheço nossas escolhas e não me arrependo, mas senti sua falta.

- Sim, posso ver que nada mudou. E Ginny?

- Ginny me conhece completamente, mas confia em nós dois.

Senti-me confusa, eu sempre pensara que meu pai e minha mãe se amavam. Mesmo após tantos anos casados, eles sempre pareceram um casal de namorados apaixonados. Ainda assim, aquele momento entre meu pai e Luna evidenciava o amor que ele sentia por minha madrinha.

- Não posso me esquecer dos meus sentimentos por você, - disse o meu pai, fazendo-me sair dos meus pensamentos, - mas Ginny é maravilhosa e eu a amo. Sei que não me arrependo. Mas, e você?

- Eu amo você e Ginny, comprometi-me em deixá-los viver o amor que sentem um pelo outro. Não posso dizer que meus sentimentos por Rolf sejam como os por você, mas também amo ele, meus filhos e a vida que nós temos juntos. Não, Harry; eu não me arrependo.

Esquisito. Desci o restante das escadas fazendo algum barulho e, quando voltei a encarar os dois, percebi que haviam se separado, mas estavam um pouco corados, me encarando com ansiedade.

- Acho melhor irmos para casa, - disse meu pai quando, finalmente, eu me sentei ao lado deles.

Nós nos despedimos de Luna, que mandou abraços para James, Albus e minha mãe; montamos nossas vassouras e fomos para casa.

- Mamãe sabe que você olha para Luna do mesmo jeito que olha para ela? – Perguntei quando estávamos um pouco distantes.

Meu pai corou, mas não me encarou. Eu já pensava que ele não me responderia quando ouvi sua voz, um pouco hesitante:

- Não é do mesmo jeito, filha. O que sinto por Luna e por sua mãe é parecido, mas não é idêntico.

Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer. Pensei que, talvez, quando me apaixonasse por alguém entendesse. Talvez não. Mas meu pai e Luna certamente entendiam, e provavelmente mamãe também havia entendido.

- E mamãe sabe?

- Você conhece a sua mãe, ela é uma pessoa muito inteligente e esperta. Com certeza percebeu.

Eu assenti. Já sabia disso, mas precisava que meu pai confirmasse. Por fim, deixei o assunto de lado.

Anos depois, percebi que nunca entenderia aquilo que acontecia entre meu pai e Luna, mas aprendi que amor é diferente para cada um que sente. Talvez, aquela fosse só a maneira esquisita do meu pai amar. Não foi a primeira nem a última coisa estranha que eu aprendi sobre ele.


End file.
